What is Forbidden?
by lclsurfer
Summary: Mariko tells Nobuta that someone is in love with her. Nobuta doesn't believe this and tries to get on with her life. etc etc I've always sucked at summaries...


**What is Forbidden? **

_In your mind, tell me your meaning of forbidden. Why can't I be with you?_

**Trust me ONCE**

A silent whisper in my ear was heard. It was the voice of my friend. She told me just one sentence that completely changed my aspect in life.

"Someone is in love with you"

Thoughts ran through my head. Who could it be? My heart thumped faster and faster as I ran through the list of boys that I knew in my head. 'No one' I could think of no one. There was no one that could love me.

I chuckled nervously, "You're lying. You know me. There is NO WAY that anyone likes me. Stop it right now." But she was not lying; she had a serious face on that told me that it was the truth. I froze. She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I promised him that I would never tell anyone, especially you, about his name until he shows himself to you."

I knew this, but I still yearned to know who he was. Who was he? How and when did he start liking me? How does he know who I am? Are you my friend? When will you tell me? How do you look like? What do you know about me? What do I know about you? Are you close to me? Are you my sweet love from before? My heart thumped loudly and my face turned bright red at the last thought. He was an unrequited love and I loved him like crazy. Every day that I saw him made my day brighter. Just watching him from afar made me happy. I never thought of holding his warm hands or talking to him in such a way that would spark anything at all.

One day, he was attacked by a bunch of older guys laughing at him. And at that time, I chose to defend him and they backed away. Unknowing that I loved him at that time and even now, he shouted to them, in front of me: "Shut up. I can love who ever I want. I don't care who she loves. I will make her love me! I love her!" I already knew who he was talking about. It wasn't me but another girl. I had to face this fact. Even though I loved watching him from afar, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to cry so much at that time, but I held them until I reached home. I could never show him these tears of pain. He was the one that completely changed me. He was the one that changed my life. And still, he never realized this love and continued living without me. I was once in his life as he is currently in mines, but I think that time has been forgotten. He was my sweet and very far away love and he will never know how much I still feel for him. It was a relief that he went to another high school. I didn't have to see his loving face anymore. No more would I feel such sadness. The last day of that year in school was the day I decided that I would give up on him. But such things didn't work out as it should have. In the midst of summer, I cried heavily for him again and just gave up on forgetting him completely. I decided that I would have to live on with loving him forever and forever, constantly tracing my memories back to him.

So when I heard the words: "Someone is in love with you" My heart skipped a beat and frantically thought of these words. No! It couldn't be him. I never talked to him much. It had to be someone else. Who are you?

My friend looked at me in confusion. "Are you okay? Was it that much of a shock? I'm sorry. I was supposed to tell no one about anything of this, but I still did. I'm sorry." I replied, "No, I was just thinking too much like I always do. But I still want to know who this mystery person is." I grabbed her arm with force and tightened its grip. "Tell me, _please?_ For me that's helped you with your own problems?" She turned away with her head down, she told me, "Sorry, I promised. The time might come that he will tell you." I dropped my grip from her in full disappointment. "And I think it'll be soon so have hope." Even when she said this, I wanted to know now! But I could not pester my dear friend anymore. I asked for one thing though. "Can you at least warn me before he confesses? I wouldn't know what to say and stuff." She shuffled her feet. "Okay, that's the least I can do for you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I could get a sign of caution before he approaches me. That day I sat on my chair and began to write. At first it was a story twisted and changed but very similar to today. As time passed by, I began to form questions. It was the same as the ones that bombarded me earlier in the day, but this time. It was specific. It wasn't as vague as before. I asked questions about me and I asked questions about him. Soon I had covered ten pages in one night. Finally done, I stretched and glanced at the time. Gasping and sighing at the same time, it was past midnight. That was way past my usual sleeping time. Yawning again, I crawled slowly to the covers of my bed and slept. I knew tomorrow was going to be a bad day. Unfortunate events usually happen when I sleep past my bed time.

"Wake up!" I was suddenly cold. A sudden sting of freezing air covered my entire body and gave me goose bumps. I shivered. Slowly opening my eyes to the new light, the first think I saw this morning was the face of my older brother.

Groaning, "What do you want?"

"There's a phone call for you."

"Why didn't they call my phone?"

He shrugged uncaringly. "How would I know?"

I took the phone from his hands. "Hello?"

No one replied. But I knew someone was on the other line. There was heavy breathing heard. I asked again, "Hello?"

Then there was that click and I heard that long beep when someone hangs up on you. That was the longest beep in my life. No. That was the longest time of life. That phone call frightened me, maybe because of what my friend said, but it also excited me inside that there might be truth to what she had said. I completely believed her now.

**Lclsurfer: How was it? PLEASE tell me how what you think about it! Your opinion really counts because I haven't written a fanfiction in 2-3 years(?). I've noticed my style is really different but anyways, please review. Thank you!!! :)**


End file.
